


Snow has Fallen

by Whenwilltheyrealize



Series: Countries Poems [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenwilltheyrealize/pseuds/Whenwilltheyrealize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia mourning the loss of a village. Im really bad at aummaries, sorry. I love kudos and constructive criticisms so please leave comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow has Fallen

So cold  
Everything is cold  
I look around  
The snow covered land  
A winter wonderland  
Of death

There is no deviation  
From the white landscape  
Everything has soft edges  
And a white form  
The snow has fallen  
And the people have fled

My village was here  
In this cold land  
We forced a living  
From the hard, hard ground  
Then the snow came  
And snow took us all

No family survived  
Out in the cold  
The people have fled  
To a happier place  
The bodies are white  
White as the snow

I look around  
Out in the cold  
The snow has fallen  
And the people have fled


End file.
